This invention relates to a support for a coil cardanically disposed on the vehicle body.
Wheel suspensions for springs struts are known (German Patent Document DE-A 35 32 681) which are supported on the wheel suspension link or on the wheel carrier and have a coaxially arranged coil spring. This coil spring is held in a vehicle-body-side first elastic spring pocket (German Patent Document DE-A 29 42 135) and, on the spring strut, is held in a stationary second spring pocket. During compression and rebounding movements of the vehicle wheel, the spring strut will swivel and therefore also the second spring pocket will as a result take up an oblique position which is changed from the parallel position with respect to the first spring pocket. Particularly during compression movements of the wheel, this results in a bulging of the coil spring and therefore in a weakening of its effect a well as in coil contact which leads to noise.
It is an object of the invention to provide an upper support of the coil spring, which is arranged approximately coaxially to the spring strut, in an elastic first spring pocket which largely prevents a bulging of the coil spring during compression and rebounding movements.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by an arrangement comprising:
an upper elastic spring pocket on a side of the vehicle body for supporting a top end of the coil spring, and
a lower spring pocket stationarily held on the spring strut for supporting a bottom end of the coil spring, wherein the upper spring pocket is constructed in the axial operating direction of the coil spring with areas of different elastic characteristics.
The principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, during the compression and rebounding movements of the spring strut, despite a lower second spring pocket, which is displaced in its position with respect to the upper spring pocket, there is not significant bulging of the coil spring. This is advantageously achieved by means of a spring pocket which in certain areas is held in an elastically targeted manner. This elasticity is provided in the area of relatively high pressure forces of the coil spring so that the spring, virtually with its first coil, comes to rest in parallel to the lower second spring pocket.
The different elastic characteristics provided in the spring pocket are achieved in a simple manner by recesses in the spring pocket. These are preferably provided in the contact surface to the vehicle body and below the screw coil.
The recesses may consist of slot-type, pocket-shaped indentations but may also have other geometric shapes, such as a circular shape or similar shapes. They preferably extend on a circular path, and their longitudinal axes are arranged to be extending radially with respect to the center of the spring pocket.
For the exact fixing of the coil spring, radial slots are provided which start out from the internal bore and are arranged to correspond with heads of fastening screws and reach around them.